My New Life
by IcePrincess013
Summary: Six months ago, the aliens invaded. Before that my worries had only been homework and getting a solo in choir. Now my worries are surviving and the fact that I'm starting to fall for a dumb jock. My name is Elizabeth Saunders and this is my new life. HalxOC and later BenxOC. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello everybody! This is my first Falling Skies fanfiction. It will follow the basic plot of the first season from Liz's point of view (my OC). The first chapter will be her backstory and the second chapter will start right in at the first episode of the series. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Falling Skies

**Summary:** Six months ago, the aliens invaded. Before that my worries had only been homework and getting a solo in choir. Now my worries are surviving and the fact that I'm starting to fall for a dumb jock. This is my new life. HalxOC and later BenxOC.

**Prologue:**

Six months ago, the aliens invaded.

That line sounds like the first sentence of one of my science fiction novels, but it's true. I used to love reading books about aliens attacking our planet, I guess it made me feel as though I would be prepared if something like that ever did happen, but I never would have guessed, in a million years, that it actually would happen. And let me tell you, having read all of those books in no way prepared me for _this_. My name is Elizabeth Saunders, and this is My New Life.

**Chapter One:**

I've lived next door to the Masons my whole life. When I was five, my father died and my mother became a single working mother. I was too little to be left home alone, so on nights she worked late (which was pretty much _every_ night) I would go over to the Masons. Hal, Ben, Matt, and I have pretty much grown up together. I am right in between Hal and Ben age-wise and grade level-wise, but Ben is pretty smart, so we ended up having a lot of classes together over the years. As the years went on Mr. and Mrs. Mason treated me more and more like their own daughter. Mrs. Mason loved having a girl around to bake with, and Mr. Mason became like a father to me.

I remember the day the aliens invaded so clearly. It started like any other Tuesday. I woke up, ate breakfast, and got a ride to school with Ben and his mom who drove us to school every day. There were auditions that morning in chorus for solos, and not surprisingly, I got one. I'm not trying to sound vain, but I definitely had one of the best voices in my class. I ate lunch in the courtyard with my friends, and then I had Pre-Calculus with Ben. Math was one of the many advanced classes that Ben took, and thankfully we were in the same class. It was near the end of class and I was working with Ben on the homework, as usual. That was when the rumbling started.

I could tell right away that something was wrong. My whole class ran to the windows to see outside, but everything looked normal. Some students looked worried and others made jokes. Another teacher burst into the classroom and told my math teacher to turn on the news, and that was when I saw it: A huge alien structure far taller than any skyscrapers had landed in Boston.

Frozen, we all watched the news, only to be startled by a voice over the PA system informing us that we were being sent home. I went over to the Mason's house, as usual, and we watched the news. I remember Matt coming in at one point and asking if we were all going to die. That was when we realized he probably shouldn't watch the news, so I reluctantly left the news to go play one of our epic Monopoly games with Ben and Matt. It was hard to keep focused, but we knew Hal wasn't going to leave the TV and Matt needed a distraction.

I kept waiting to wake up, to find out that this was just some horrible nightmare, but no such luck. The whole situation seemed unreal, like one of my science fiction novels. Our life seemed to stop. For weeks the alien ship just sat there. But then, everything changed when the aliens attacked.

**Author's note:** I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **A big thank you to .earth and meganlloyd16 for reviewing the first chapter, and thank you to everyone else who favorite/followed this story! I'm glad you liked it :) This second chapter starts at the beginning of season one, and as I said before, the story will follow the basic plot of that season. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Falling Skies.

**Chapter 2:**

It's been six months since the aliens attacked. My new life was hard to get adjusted to, but as hard as it was for me, I couldn't imagine what it was like for the younger kids like Matt. Dr. Glass had the wonderful idea of "art therapy"; where kids like Matt could use art to get their feeling out. Seeing the kids drawing with crayons, it almost seemed like we were back to the way it used to be. But that stopped when you looked at the horrific pictures they were drawing.

"Matt," Dr. Glass asked him. "What have you drawn here?" I was looking at the artwork of a young girl, but I was intrigued, though hesitant, to know what Matt had drawn. I headed over to see.

"My mom and Mrs. Saunders, they were getting food one time and didn't come back. We looked for them, then we found them. They were dead." Matt explained. As I looked over Dr. Glass's shoulders, I saw Matt's drawing. The sight brought tears to my eyes: Two dead women lying on the ground (who I assumed were my mom and Mrs. Mason). It looked like Mr. Mason, Hal, Ben, Matt, and I were looking down at them sadly. "Then Dad said we had to leave our house. And Ben was over by Nick's house and we think they got him, but we don't know for sure, but Dad says he might be okay."

I quickly blinked the tears away, as Dr. Glass picked up Matt's other picture. "And this drawing?"

"That's me and Liz with Dad and Hal." Matt said, fighting to hold back tears. This picture had Matt and I in the middle, with Hal and Mr. Mason next to us, heavily armored. Protecting us. I wish I could be the one doing the protecting.

Dr. Glass tried to comfort him, "It's all right. You and your dad and Hal and Liz are okay."

"This morning they were okay, and I know Liz is okay. But, I don't know about now. Dad and Hal are fighting." Matt sounded on the verge of tears. I knew I had to be strong for him, but the truth was that I always worried about them, too. I wished that I could fight alongside them. I don't know what I would do if we lost them.

I crouched down to the little boy's height. "Matt, your dad and Hal are great fighters." I told him, my voice sounding of jealousy. "They're going to be back any minute and they'll probably have a lot of food with them."

His face lit up. "Do you think they'll find any Oreos?"

I laughed at how quickly his mood changed. It was so easy to forget that he was only eight years old. "You know, I think they just might." I stood up and ruffled his hair. "Alright, I have to go. I have kitchen duty." I made a face and he mimicked it. "See you later, Buddy."

"How's Matt doing?" Lourdes asked as I joined her for kitchen duty. Dr. Glass had helped us setup a make shift commissary which was little more than an array of back-packing cooking stoves.

I poured some questionable looking soup into someone's bowl. "How should he be doing? I mean, his mom died and his brother is missing. I feel bad for the little guy." Lourdes and I had become friends quickly after the second mass was formed. Her positive outlook on life had helped me get through everything that had happened. I continued, "He shouldn't have to go through all this. It's not fair."

Lourdes nodded, "No one should have to go through this." She distributed some more of the soup. "But this is the hand we've been dealt. We just need to figure out how to play it." She gave me a slight smile.

I saw Mr. Mason approaching, carrying a sleeping Matt. Dr. Glass joked, "You're home from work early." Lourdes and I laughed.

"Trouble at the office, we lost the widget account." Mr. Mason joked, but I could hear a bit of sadness in his voice. "Hey Liz."

I motioned toward Matt and told Mr. Mason, "Here, I'll take him."

"Thanks, Liz." He said as he handed Matt off to me. My shift for kitchen duty was at an end anyway.

As I headed toward where the Masons and I had set up bunk, I passed Hal and Karen who were sitting on their motorcycles discussing which gun was better for scouting missions. I felt a wave of jealousy, as I always did, when Hal and Karen talked about fighting. When everyone first came together, we were split up into two groups: fighters and civilians. Hal and Mr. Mason wouldn't settle for anything less than "fighter", but when I said that I wanted to be one too, they refused. They said that it was too dangerous and that they needed me to keep an eye on Matt. I reluctantly agreed; nothing I could have done would have changed their minds anyway. Mr. Mason had always been protective of me, and after my dad died, I appreciated it. But after everything that happened, he would barely let me out of the compound.

I was just passing them when I heard Lourdes approach Hal with a tin of food. "I thought you might be hungry." She offered.

"Uh, thanks." Hal responded and took the food. I could tell that Hal wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation.

Lourdes continued, "I was worried about you."

Hal told her, "It wasn't that bad."

"I'm glad you're okay." With that, Lourdes left.

I heard Karen mimic Lourdes, "I'm glad you're okay." Hal laughed at that and my heart sunk. I wanted to slap him upside the head. Correction: I wanted to slap Karen upside the head. Lourdes was my best friend and Karen was always making fun of her for being considerate. Frankly, I admire the way Lourdes is always composed. Karen is just the kind of girl Hal would have ended up with, though, had the aliens not attacked: pretty, but devious. Matt started to feel heavy in my arms, so I left to put him to bed.

**Author's note:** If you liked it, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thank you to .earth and witchdeveraux for reviewing chapter 2! I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as the last one! Future updates will not take nearly as long as this past one :)

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Falling Skies…

**Chapter 3:**

Once I got to our "room", which had barely more than a sheet separating us from the others, I laid Matt down on his cot. Unfortunately, this subtle movement woke him up.

"Hey Buddy. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" I smiled down at him.

The little boy rubbed his eyes, "Where's Dad and Hal?"

"They're back; don't worry. They're just getting some food." I pulled the blanket up around his face.

"Liz? Can you sing to me so I can fall asleep?" Matt sounded like he was about to fall asleep, even if I didn't sing to him, but I didn't have many reasons to sing anymore, so I took what I could get.

I started singing a song that fit the occasion almost too well:

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound." I loved how haunting the melody was. It was a lullaby, but it wasn't too happy.

I continued, "Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound…"

By the time I finished singing, I was sure that Matt had fallen asleep. As I turned to leave, I saw Hal in the doorway. He seemed startled and slightly embarrassed, so I decided to tease him.

"Were you… Listening to me?" A smirk started to form on my lips.

Hal shook his head. "Nah, I just came to make sure Matt fell asleep okay. But after that song choice… Well, I'd be surprised if he didn't have _nightmares_…" He smirked right back at me, then added his nickname for me, "Pop Star Wannabe."

"Dumb Jock." I threw right back at him. I definitely did not want to be a "pop star". I prefer to sing lyrical songs, and I would listen to classical music over pop music any day. Hearing the insult-nicknames we came up with for each other made me miss Ben, our "Math Geek".

"Hey," Hal's voice was suddenly soft, and I realized that tears had started to form in my eyes. He put a comforting hand on shoulder, "I miss him, too, alright? But we're going to find him. I know we will."

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. "I just wish I could help find him."

"Uh-uh." Hal shook his head, and said firmly, "No way. Way too dangerous for a Pop Star Wannabe." He smirked, once again. "And the second mass is depending on you being here." What he didn't say, was that someone needed to be here for Matt.

I scoffed. "Yeah right, because they would all die if I wasn't there to spoon out questionable soup for them when it was time to eat…" Hal laughed, and then we headed back.

The next morning, we were finally leaving the warehouse. I felt kind of sad because this warehouse had been the first place I had felt safe after the aliens invaded. Leaving felt like we were vulnerable, again.

I had spent a majority of the morning packing up medical supplies for Dr. Glass and helping Lourdes load them into the trucks.

"Why are we leaving?" I heard Matt ask Mr. Mason. They were sitting with their backs against a cement wall.

Mr. Mason told him, "We're going someplace better."

Matt pouted, "But tonight's the 8th. It's my party." It was so easy to forget dates, especially after everything that happened, but I hadn't forgotten this one.

"Oh, sure thing, Your Highness." Hal called, sarcastically, from the motorcycle he was working on.

"Hey," Matt got defensive, "you had a party too. And it was after they came."

Mr. Mason tried to calm him down, "We'll try to do a little something when we get settled." Mr. Mason knew there wasn't much he could do, but he didn't want to let his youngest son down. He tried to hug Matt, but Matt shrugged it off.

After Mr. Mason headed off, Hal told Matt, "Give him a break, your highness. He's doing the best he can." Matt shot him a glare. But Hal was right; I could tell that it was killing Mr. Mason not to be able to give Matt everything he wanted.

I headed over to the little boy, "Don't worry, Matt. You're going to have a great birthday." I smiled down at him, and then turned around to glare at Hal who just shrugged.

As I left Matt to finish transferring medical supplies, I saw a large pile of books that caught Mr. Mason's eye. He took a moment to shift through the books. He picked up two that caught his interest (a red one and a blue one), gauged their weight, then choose the lighter of the two (the red one), and stuffed it into his pack.

It seemed like such a shame to leave all of these books behind, to rot. I headed over to the pile and looked around. There were a few glamor magazines, and some cheap romance novels, but then I saw the blue book that Mr. Mason left behind: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne. He was the original science fiction author. I had to save it. You know, for future preservation.

All too soon, Weaver was yelling, "Let's go!"

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please review!


End file.
